epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Loygansono55/Cornflakes vs Fortune Cookie - Epic Rap Battles of Food Season 2
Hello, and welcome to a brand new installment of Epic Rap Battles of Food! But you may be wondering why I am making the blog and not MrAwesome. Well, ownership of the series has been passed on to me, and to commemorate this event, we are starting a brand new season! Two people applaud. Thank you, thank you. I am excited as well! So, without further hesitation, let us begin this season of Epic Rap Battles of Food in style! In this corner, we have breakfast cereal Cornflakes! And in this corner, we have the all-knowing Fortune Cookie! Let's do this shizz! Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! CORNFLAKES! ... VERSUS! ... FOOORTUNE COOOOOOKIE! BEGIN! Cornflakes: Let me tell you something, I am very tasty! With a rooster on my box, you'd be better off working as an air hostess! I'm pretty smart, and you just pick your nose, I can fold my clothes without any creases, ribbit! Wait, I'm not a frog! Or am I? Crap, I forget! Either way, you're gonna die, while I'm beating my high score on Space Invaders! I'm an avid watcher of the Suite Life on Deck! Ew! What are you doing? Disgusting, stop that this instant! Fortune Cookie: Kellogs? More like the worst cereal ever! (OOOHHH) When it rains, it pours! You're allergic to dandelions! Your fortune is "Bitch, you gon' die!" I come free with every meal, but you're getting soggy in that milk! I'm way smarter than you, I got a D- on my physics test, You rap so awfully, I can't believe that people eat you, seriously! I'm cookie-ing up some rhymes that will leave you in the bin, Look at me, I can do a handstand! Cornflakes: You think you're so cool? I have 3 friends, beat that! With a crunchy crunch crunch, I'll break you into pieces! I'll be relaxing in my bowl while you're washing my dishes, See ya, I have better things to do, like... ummm... birdwatching! Yeah! Fortune Cookie: How un'fortun'ate, your verse was very bad, yes it was, Wanna be friends? Just kidding, I would never be friends with you! I have a trampoline, I'm jumping on it, this is really quite fun, It looks like I've won, so I'll work on my sticker album! ... Dog Food: Fresh out of my can, I'm gonna write my next bestseller! Then I'll play my maracas while I remember your defeat, In fact, I think I'll go on holiday, and then get married, While you losers are rapping about unimportant matters! I'm gonna break out Monopoly, you guys wanna play? I get dibs on the racecar! I have never lost, ever! But now it looks like fido is hungry, so bye bye, Just feggy geggy neggy right out of my house! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU ORDER! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FOOD! Who won? Cornflakes Fortune Cookie Dog Food Epic Rap Battles of Food Category:Blog posts